She Doesn't Like Him
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Of course she didn't like him. The idea itself was un-ethical. She just didn't like him. Sequel to He doesn't like her. T to be safe. Twinleafshipping!  Not nessicairy to read first one, but it'll make more sence, sort of


**Here is the sequel to He Doesn't Like Her. Again, Twinleafshipping. Please enjoy! I recommend reading He Doesn't Like Her first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Like him? No way. There was no way Dawn could ever like her childhood friend in anyway. They were just friends. End of story.

It made Dawn want to bash her head into the wall when people asked if she liked him.

She didn't like his spiky golden blonde hair, and the way it shone in the bright light of Twinleaf town.

His big anime amber eyes that were framed by long thick black lashes infuriated her.

She didn't like his towering height or his slim, strong frame.

Dawn didn't like his tone, and the way he always seemed to be happy, even in the darkest times.

Or the way his voice managed to sound like velvet, soft and rough.

Dawn just did not like him like that.

So then why did Misty always bother her about it? About having a crush on him? Why did her cheeks redden at the mere thought of the boy with unruly golden locks? Why was her voice softer and less confidant when she spoke with him, then felt devastated when he ran off? No, this so did not mean that she like him.

Why did her rival Zoey insist that she liked him? Countlessly asking her till she boiled over with rage and embarrassment and told her to shut up?

Why did _May_, of all of her friends, asked her endlessly, and forced the subject on her each time they spoke? Dawn never talked about him with May. Not ever. Oh, wait, she had, hadn't she? About the time when he _forgot_ who she was? And how mad that made her? May responded with, if you don't like him, why did you get so mad when he 'forgot' who you were. Dawn resentfully responded, no, and glared at her manicured fingers for half an hour.

Why couldn't she keep her eyes away from him when he ran by in a hurry? Why did she observe his backside with notable satisfaction? Did her heart flutter when he stopped running to say hello, before continuing the stride?

Dawn's answers were simple. First, he was her friend and she was allowed to stare, right? Second, his pants were hanging too far down and she saw his underwear and would be able to mock him later. Thirdly, because she had just heard a noise from her empty house and it freaked her out.

May and Misty did not believe her. Especially when they caught her in the moment. They teased her for the rest of the day, and it took all her will power not to break their necks.

Of course she didn't desire him. The very thought was un-ethical. She did not adore him.

But, then why did she always let her eyes wander his body, when they went to the lake and he wore swim shorts? Did she allow his hands to linger on her body, when he threw her into the lake? Why did she let him get away with wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her under the water?

For a second time, she had answers. First, she was admiring his tan. Second, because he was making sure she was okay with it. And third, in case she got a cramp and needed help.

But, then why did her cool skin ignite with flames when he touched her? Even the innocent brushing of the skin, when they passed by? Why did jolts alight her veins with excitement?

Once again, May and Misty disregarded her pathetic excesses. They would simply not believe her.

Dawn just didn't like the boy with amber eyes and strong arms.

Although, why did she flush when people dare him to kiss her, then be washed over by disappointment when he failed to do so? Why did she giggle at the way people referred to her and him, as the couple? When she clearly did not fancy the elder teen?

Dawn had given up on correcting people. They would just keep on relentlessly asking her if she liked him.

She still had many questions to deny. Even to herself.

No, Dawn could never like the clumsy boy from the other side of the fence. She could never like someone like that.

Why does her blood blaze when she sees him talking to another girl, when she was only a few feet away? Did she want to claw out each and every girls eyes who asked him out? She just wanted him to talk to her. Only her. Why did when he accepted, did her heart evaporate and she felt ill? Did her head fill with emotional distress when she imagined another girl in his arms?

May told her it was jealousy. May told Dawn that she was jealous of these girls who asked him out.

Dawn, however, did not deny May's answer. May had been stunned for a long time, before letting the subject go.

After six years, she just didn't like him.

No, she didn't cherish him. Dawn Hikari Berlitz didn't like him at all.

She heard her name being called, and she slowly turned her head. He grinned at her, jogging to catch up. He guarded heart melted at the smile.

No, Dawn never like this handsome boy beside her. Never once did she like him.

She _loved_ him.

**Okay, there where huge similarities between this and the one before. This is how it was suppose to be, okay? I forgot to mention this in the last one, but I meant that all of the she didn't like him stuff happened in the **_**past**_**. Then I also forgot to mention that it was like six years later, or did I? Anyway, when they finally said, she/he loved him/her, it was meant to happen in present time. Hope this clears up any confusion you may have had. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I had writing it! Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
